


Sequestered

by NympheSama



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Jack being all fluffy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rhackane, Rhys being a little shit, Threesome - M/M/M, Zane just along for the ride, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Jack has shut down Helios for two weeksRhys has a way to pass the time
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Zane Flynt/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With the world gone crazy right now, it seems inevitable that the quarantine fics start emerging, no? Anyway, this is me jumpibg on the bandwagon - because... frankly i have been struggling. A lot. Its hard to write at all right now so, please just bear with me and... love me as much as possible 😅
> 
> I hope to be back on form soon but... i can't honestly say that i will...
> 
> I want everyone to know that I appreciate them. Every single kudos and comment you ever left for me is an inspiring lift of hope and love and you have ALL helped me through many dark times before... I love you all and can't express how much your support has meant to me.
> 
> So... anyway, this was gonna be a one shot - but its 7k already and ya know; theres more smut so... i broke it up 😂 you can thank me for that later
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Sequestered**

Rhys hummed to himself as he set a vase of flowers down on the living room windowsill, his fingers lifting a small sprig of jasmine gently, before sighing and turning away. He wandered aimlessly through his living room, drifting into the kitchen where a bunch of yellow and dark red freesias waited for him to arrange into another vase. “At least I can make it smell nice while I’m held prisoner in here.” He mumbled to himself, though the easy smile on his face hardly made it seem like he was bothered about his impending imprisonment.

“C’mon, Cupcake, ya know it’s for the best.” Jack said, sighing as he walked into the kitchen and sauntered up to his lover, folding his arms around his waist from behind and propping his chin on Rhys’ shoulder. “I thought you’d be happy! Yay, Jack baby! Bein’ _responsible_ and _adult_ and _not airlocking the whole stupid accounting department!_ ” He bragged, nuzzling Rhys jaw affectionately. “I put the whole damn station on lockdown… that’s _me_ doing it _for_ you, not... ya know, just to be a dick to you.”

Rhys’ lips curved upward, his head turning slightly as his eyes sparked with a mischievous gleam. “Well, now that you mention _dick_ and all…” he said playfully, his lips parting and hovering temptingly just out of Jack’s reach, as he tentatively but purposely rolled his hips backward, his ass rocking teasingly against his lovers groin. “I should certainly hope you’ll be giving me _plenty_ of that while we’re locked in here.”

Jack groaned quietly, his eyes closing as he enjoyed his lover’s body moving semi-innocently against him. “Well… I uh, I reckon that could be arranged.” He mused with feigned thoughtfulness. 

"Hmm… good." Rhys murmured, his breath catching as it always did, as he skimmed his parted lips against Jack's teasingly.

Jack growled softly, his lips claiming Rhys’ slowly, drawing him into a deep and languid kiss as his hands splayed across his lover's stomach and pulled him tighter against him.

" _Nnnm_ …" Rhys breathed, his breath quickening as he arched and twisted himself to deepen his kiss with Jack, though the former pilot's tight embrace kept him from turning around to face him. He moaned quietly, his hand rising up over his shoulder, curling behind Jack's neck to try and pull him closer. It was as he began to roll his hips slowly against the burgeoning swell of his lover's arousal however, that they both froze; the sound of the doorbell cutting sharply through their growing lustful haze.

Jack's brow furrowed slowly as he broke away from their kiss, his confused frown only deepening at the sheer innocence of Rhys’ expression as he gazed back at him. "You expecting someone, Rhysie?" Jack asked, raising a brow when Rhys gasped with obviously feigned surprise.

"Of _course_ not!" Rhys protested with blatantly false outrage. "We're on _lockdown_." He said, the sparkle of mischief in his deep, but clouded blue eyes betraying his too innocent expression. " _Quarantined_ for a whole two weeks!"

Jack sighed, rolling his eyes as he disentangled himself from his lover with a mild scowl. "Rhys," he began, only for the doorbell to ring again; two sharp bursts of sudden noise preventing him from continuing.

"You should probably answer that." Rhys suggested, clearing his throat and fanning himself gently, his cheeks dusted with a faint hint of pink. "It might be important… someone needing help or something. I mean, you _are_ the glorious, heroic CEO of Hyperion, after all." Rhys said lightly, shrugging a shoulder nonchalantly as he picked up a freesia and carefully set it into the vase with the others, avoiding his lovers burning, suspicious gaze.

Jack frowned at him a moment longer, his jaw locking when Rhys began to hum innocently as he continued to arrange his flowers. The doorbell rang again, a long, monotonous tone which finally irritated him enough to override his suspicion of his lover.

Rhys watched from beneath his lashes as Jack turned and stomped away to the door, his lip quirking as he picked up his vase of freesias and quickly darted through the living room, skipping down to the end of the hall to put his flowers on display; before slipping into the bedroom. He glanced at the vase on the windowsill, filled with lilac and lavender, smiling as the wondrous scents mixed together and filled the room with a calming, serene and peaceful ambiance.

" _Rhys_!" Jack's furious roar shattered the quiet of their apartment, the illusion of peace instantly destroyed as he heard his lover slam the door and begin stomping through the apartment in search of him.

"In here…" he called innocently, reaching for the nightstand next to his side of the bed and plucking a small pot from within before circling around to the end of the bed and leaning on the edge with one knee. He crawled slowly toward the centre; before peeking back over his shoulder slyly in anticipation of his lover's arrival.

"Rhys!" Jack barked, pausing briefly when he stepped through the doorway and saw his lover sprawled so provocatively across their bed, before his expression darkened into a scowl. "You 'lil bastard, what the hell do you think you’re bloody well playing at?" He demanded, folding his arms over his chest and firmly planting his feet a foot from the bed.

" _You're_ the one decided to keep me all locked up in here…" Rhys said coyly, leaning his shoulders and head down against the covers; unsubtly raising his ass in the air. He grinned when Jack's eyes flicked inevitably to the presented ass, before he dragged them reluctantly back to Rhys’ smug face, as he sighed and rolled the rest of his body down to the mattress; arching in the sheets playfully. "I just made sure that we wouldn't get bored while we were trapped up here… all alone. For two," he breathed, closing his eyes as he slid his palm slowly from his throat to his stomach. "... whole," he sighed, his dark eyes flashing with mischief, love and obvious desire as he glanced up at Jack from beneath his lashes. "... weeks."

Jack swallowed thickly, noticing the darkening pink flush dusting Rhys’ cheeks and brow; along with his breath quickening. He frowned as he watched Rhys arch and rub himself against their sheets, biting his lip as he watched Jack; watching him. "The hell’s gotten into you?" Jack wondered aloud, shaking his head in bafflement as Rhys began to gently hump their sheets.

"Well, would ya lookit that?" A new voice had Rhys’ eyes drifting to the door, his gaze slow and unfocused as his breath caught, a full body tremble rippling through him as he licked his lips. "Ain't every day a pretty 'lil Omega goes an' invites ya over for a party." Zane smirked, leaning his shoulder against the doorframe as he folded his arms over his chest, watching Rhys with amusement.

Jack frowned between the two, his gaze settling on Rhys as he approached the bed and brushed his fingers across his lovers forehead. "You’re burning up…" he murmured, glancing at his best friend in the doorway. "Don't come over, if he's sick with it you shouldn't get too close… but you can't leave now neither, I guess."

Zane snorted, ignoring Jack and approaching the bed himself. "Oh, he's sick alright." He said smugly, hesitating, before offering his hand to Rhys, his lip quirking into a crooked grin when the Omega licked at his fingers gently. "Better be gettin' ya cure out an' gettin' started, I guess."

Jack frowned, glancing between his best friend and his lover, who was now sucking softly on Zane's fingertips as he slowly shuffled to his knees and crept closer to them both. His hand met Rhys’ when his lover reached for him, lacing their fingers together as he swept his free hand across the brunet’s brow again. "What is it, Cupcake?" He murmured, anxiety creeping through his gut as he imagined his lover falling prey to the virus which had the entire world locked down in quarantine. "Is it..?"

Rhys smiled and shook his head, releasing Zane's fingers as the other man laughed softly. He sighed, nuzzling Zane's hand before it drifted over his shoulder and down side, allowing him to crawl closer to Jack and rise up on his knees. "I'm… fine." He said, shivering as Zane's hand caressed his side with light, tickling touches.

" _Fine_ , ain't a word I'd use to describe you right now." Jack muttered darkly, his eyes narrowing as he ran them over Rhys with mounting worry and concern. "You’re practically on fire, and you can't hardly breathe…" he scoffed, gesturing with his free hand to Rhys as he panted lightly.

"Right… an' ya ain't _never_ seen him like that before, have ya?" Zane snickered, his fingers gently as his hand continued to skim over his side, warm and comforting; to soothe the Omega's mounting restlessness.

"'Course I have," Jack bit back, his lip curling in a faint growl as his eyes flicked to Zane's hand quickly, before returning to Rhys’ flushed face, frowning as his lover nuzzled his chest and purred low in his throat. He scowled as Zane raised a brow at him expectantly, shaking his head in adamant refusal of his best friends suggestion. "But he can't be. He isn't due for… for… I mean, even if he _was_ ; I'd know! He'd be pouring slick by this point, stinking of horny Omega an'..." he paused, glancing at the vase of lavender and lilac on the windowsill. His dark expression cleared suddenly, his eyes widening marginally as he cocked his head and recalled the other various vases of _heavily scented_ flowers his lover had insisted on decorating the apartment with over the past week or so. "Holy shit..."

Zane chuckled, smiling at Rhys fondly as he preened smugly Jack's suddenly epiphany. "Ya got yaself a real devious little fucker here, ain't ya?" He snickered, lowering his eyes briefly as he carefully slipped his fingers beneath the hem of Rhys’ t-shirt, licking his lips at the content sigh which Rhys released at the skin to skin contact.

"Rhys, what the bloody hell did you do?" Jack demanded, his cerulean eyes touched by both relief and frustration. "Ya dumbass! Inducing your damn heat early isn't-"

"Jack, it's _fine_ , I promise…" Rhys promised, biting his lip as he nuzzled his cheek to Jack's and sighed blissfully. " _I'm_ fine… and we're all gonna have a fun, fun, _fun_ time together…" he promised, far too sweetly for Jack's liking, as he gently touched his hips to his lover's, revealing the ramrod solid press of his arousal.

" _All_?" Jack repeated, raising a brow as he glanced to Zane, who was clearly more than interested in the idea. "Ya sure this is the best time..?" He asked cautiously.

"It's not like we haven't all fucked before Handsome, stop being such a prude." Rhys whispered in his ear, his flushed skin burning against Jack's cheek. "This will be something special… something magical." He said leadingly, his eyes heavily hooded as he pulled back to gaze at Jack intently, his eyes never wavering from his lover's as he popped the cap of the small pot in his free hand. " _This_ …" he murmured, plucking a small blue pill from within and raising it to his lips. "Will be…" he whispered, resting the pill on his tongue and leaning toward his lover. 

Jack hesitated, before parting his lips to allow Rhys’ tongue to press gently into his mouth, pressing the pill to his own tongue and lingering briefly, before retreating with a small lick to his lower lip. 

"The best heat, _ever_ known to man." Rhys concluded, brushing his fingers over Jack's mask lightly.

"I’m uh, not sure _those_ ' _re_ gonna be necessary for a heat—" Jack began, trailing off when Rhys began to snicker quietly.

"Necessary?" He asked, quirking a brow slyly as he plucked another pill from the pot, raising it to his lips with a smirk. "Oh, no… but it'll make it a whole lot more fun for _you_." He promised, leaning into Jack's hand as he cupped his cheek and dragged his thumb over his cheek. He turned to press a heated, lingering kiss to his lover's palm, before pulling away to smirk at Zane. " _And_ for you." He added, dropping the second pill onto his tongue and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Zane glanced at Jack, who shrugged his shoulder and sighed. "He's got his heart set on it… an' I'm a weak, weak man." He said, fighting off a grin. "I can't say no to him _now,_ an' have him be miserable all through a heat. If you don't wanna, 's fine I guess; but you can't leave, so you’re gonna have to listen in on us—"

The rest of Jack's empty taunt was forgotten, as Zane's hand slid from Rhys’ side to the back of his neck, his lips crashing to the Omega's as he pulled him into a deep kiss.

Rhys moaned, squirming as Zane's tongue collected the pill from his own, and then proceeded to eagerly explore his mouth.

Jack snorted, rolling his eyes as he sighed and stripped off his t-shirt, resigning himself to his lover's wicked ways and devious plan.

Rhys pulled free of Zane's dizzying kiss at the sound of Jack's zipper, his face flushed and his eyes bright with slightly unfocused excitement as he turned toward Jack and licked his lips eagerly.

Zane's lips immediately drifted to the Omega's shoulder, his fingers moving nimbly to peel away the red t-shirt he wore. Rhys whined with disapproval as he pulled the top over his head, denied the view of his lover removing his trousers for all of half a second.

"Easy, Cupcake… gonna give yourself whiplash." Jack snickered at the way Rhys’ eyes returned to his body, dropping pointedly to the boxer shorts he'd purposely left on to tease the Omega. "You want what's in 'ere?" He asked, raising a brow as his hand crept beneath the waistband of his underwear, a wicked grin curling his lips as he took hold of himself out of Rhys’ sight and stroked slowly. He closed his eyes, marvelling at the way his body awoke with the help of Rhys’ little pot of instant Alpha Viagra. His cock pulsed in his hand, awakening to rigidly salute his lover; who whined pitifully at Jack's deliberate teasing. "I dunno, you’ve been mighty tricksy, puttin' all this together." Jack murmured, tilting his head back slightly and sighing toward the ceiling as a pleasant thrum began to throb in his blood. "Just how long _have_ you been planning all this, exactly?"

Rhys bit his lip, licking his lips and whimpering as he quivered beneath Zane's soft kisses to his throat, arching his neck for the other man as he panted heavily and watched Jack intently. "Since you first mentioned the idea of self-isolation…" he finally admitted, gasping as Zane's warm hand palmed at his clothed erection. "You… you said you'd miss him, if you went through with it." He whimpered, hanging his head guiltily as Zane's lips drifted to his shoulder, his eyes lifting to Jack's as the other Alpha slowly peeled his eyes open. "And I thought… we always have fun together; and we could, _hhu-ooohhh_..." he sighed as Zane traced a finger around his left nipple, running his own hand into his hair as his expression twisted with frustration, tugging at the short spikes roughly.

"Easy…" Jack murmured, stepping closer and covering Rhys’ hand with his own, moving it slowly down his torso until he could press his palm to the front of his boxers. "This is all _yours_ , Rhysie. Always." He promised lowly, whispering in the Omega's ear as he pressed a soft kiss to the hollow of his throat. "But you earned that teasin', for being such a sneaky 'lil shit." He added, grinning lopsidedly as Rhys whimpered and nodded earnestly. 

“Jack…” he whined, his lips parting and trembling as he squeezed his hand over Jack’s hidden dick and nuzzled at his jaw hungrily. “Please…” he pleaded, his eyes locked onto Jack's as he withdrew from his throat and curled his free hand around the back of his neck, purposely but gently scraping his fingernails over Rhys’ bonding gland.

Rhys moaned loudly as Jack's lips met his, his kiss hard and demanding and _everything_ that Rhys wanted. He hissed when Jack's teeth tugged at his lip briefly, whimpered as he arched closer to him and squeezed his lover's dick again; and finally moaned, when Jack _devoured_ his mouth with a dizzying sense of urgency.

"Somethin' tells me we oughta get ya outta _these…_ " Zane said, already unbuttoning Rhys’ trousers. "Else ya gonna be throwin' 'em in the bin; an' wouldn't that be a mighty shame? Seein' how pretty they make that ass of yours look." He murmured, grinning when Rhys’ only response was to mewl into Jack’s demanding kiss, his hand dipping beneath the waistband of his lover’s boxers while his other curled around the back of Zane’s neck and pulled him closer.

Rhys moaned when Zane's teeth grazed his throat, his hands moving slowly but surely as he peeled the Omega's trousers from his slim hips. "Upsy, daisy…." The Alpha snickered, disrupting his kiss with Jack as he nudged the Alpha around the edge of the bed and pushed Rhys forward, forcing him to catch himself on his palms and simultaneously raising his ass in the air. He then shimmied Rhys’ trousers down his thighs, taking his time and clicking his tongue as if he were unwrapping the most precious of gifts he'd ever received. "Well ain't that a sight…" he murmured, his eyes flicking to Rhys’ face as he peeked back over his shoulder with a faint hint of petulance in his flushed face and unfocused eyes, irritated to have had his kiss disrupted but clearly more than forgiving when Zane's fingers swept over the rim of his ass; the tip of one lonely digit pressing gently withing to tease his well slicked hole.

" _Mmmmmm_ -" Rhys whined, panting heavily as Zane withdrew the tip of his finger and continued removing his trousers instead. He shivered at the feel of Jack's hand on his back, soothing the restless itch he felt; the need to be full of Alpha dick. He turned back to his lover, lifting his legs as Zane urged; while his eyes zeroed in on Jack's cock, having removed his boxers while Rhys was distracted.

"This what you want, Cupcake?" Jack murmured, his breath catching at the intent devotion upon Rhys’ face, his every attention focused on Jack's dick. The Omega nodded slowly, licking his lips eagerly as Jack chuckled and threaded his hand into Rhys’ short hair. "Ya all hot an' slick, thinking of sucking my dick?" He asked thickly, more than feeling the effects of Rhys’ favourite Alpha Aide. "Thinking of Zane… stuffing your ass fulla _his_ dick?" He murmured, his eyes lifting briefly to watch as Zane finally shed his own clothing.

Rhys whimpered at Jack's teasing, his eyes flicking upward reproachfully, before returning quickly to Jack's cock, watching as his lover stroked himself slowly. His tongue darted to collect the bead of pre-cum which threatened to fall, mewling at Jack's keen hiss of pleasure and glancing upward again pleadingly.

"Ya gonna make him bust a load, 'fore we even get started." Zane snorted, his hand soothing as it drifted gently over the back of Rhys’ thigh. "He's slick enough he could ride us both right now, ya tease him much more'n he's gonna be blowin' a gasket before ya even get ya dick wet." He said, grinning at Jack as he lifted his hand and offered his slick covered fingers to the other Alpha.

Jack raised a brow, wondering how his lover had held himself together so long, before remembering that Rhys was the most stubborn Omega he'd ever stumbled across. He leaned forward, licking at Zane's fingers curiously. At the familiar, heady taste of Rhys on the other Alpha, Jack moaned quietly, curling his tongue around the digits sucking them into his mouth.

Zane sighed as he rut against Rhys’ ass, his rigid cock gliding over his hole to gather slick, while Jack sucked his fingers. "Go on, Kid… I wanna see ya mouth on him." He said, chuckling when Rhys purred and leaned forward to nuzzle at Jack's dick lovingly. Zane watched Rhys kiss the head of Jack's cock, his fingers retreating from the other Alpha's mouth and capturing his jaw in a firm grasp. "Kiss me." He ordered, leaning over Rhys to meet Jack's lips in a hard and demanding kiss.

Rhys was only vaguely aware that he was missing one of his favourite sights; his attention was focused too intently on Jack's dick and his urgent need to have it inside him in some capacity. It was with a needy whimper, that he parted his lips and swallowed his lover's cock whole.

"Fuck!" Jack cursed, his fingernails grazing the soft skin of Rhys’ bonding gland; flooding him with a rush of endorphins which made him moan loudly around the dick in his mouth, as his own cock pulsed with a rapid burst of warmth.

Zane laughed dryly, leaning away from Jack as he dropped a hand to Rhys’ dick, stroking him through the remainder of his first orgasm and cleaning away the lingering dribble of cum, marvelling again at the Omega's ability to stay hard as a rock and orgasm repeatedly until they'd knotted. "Well, I tried to warn ya." He snickered, his breath quickening as he lifted his hand and sucked Rhys’ essence from his fingers. "Serves ya right for ya teasin'..." he murmured, his eyes lowering to Rhys’ ass as he rubbed his palms in small, soothing circles on the Omega's hips. "Now, as for _you_ , Brat…" he added, his lips quirking into a lopsided grin as he swatted a round globe of Rhys’ ass.

Rhys hummed eagerly around Jack's cock, shivering as he ran his tongue along the shaft to the tip, before sucking the hard flesh back into his throat. He whined when Zane slapped his ass with his cock, his teeth grazing the large vein on the underside of his lover's dick, as Zane rut against him; gliding through the slick he'd already leaked. He paused mid suck of Jack's cock, his eyes flicking dazedly up to his lover's as his jaw fell slack, his breath leaving him in a slow groan, when Zane eased the head of his cock into Rhys’ ass. " _Mmmmmm_ -"

Jack cupped Rhys’ cheek in his palm, swiping his thumb along his lower lip and rumbling with affection as he watched Rhys slowly come undone, just at the slow but insistent press of the other Alpha entering him. "There ya go, Cupcake…" he murmured, sliding his hand around the back of Rhys’ neck and covering his bonding gland; warming it with his palm and gently rubbing a small circle around the edge with his thumb. "Zane's gonna make you feel real good, baby." He promised, lifting his eyes to meet Mile's burning gaze.

"Hell yeah, I am…" Zane muttered, thrusting with deliberately slow motions which made Rhys whine in both relief and frustration. "I'm gonna fuck ya slow, and thorough like; an' when I'm done, an' ya beggin' for my knot… I'm gonna _stop._ " He hissed, his fingernails clutching at Rhys’ hips like curled talons. "An' then Grandpa's gonna fuck ya like there's no tomorrow; 'til ya squirmin' and beggin'... then I'm gonna suck ya through that big ol' orgasm ya gonna have, while his knot swells up an' fills ya ass." He said thickly, grinning at Jack's fiery gaze, as Rhys mewled and gripped the sheets tightly in his fists. "Ya like the sound of that, Spitfire? Huh?" He demanded, sinking fully into Rhys slowly, and retreating to the tip of his cock, before thrusting deep into him again. 

" _Oooohh,"_ Rhys moaned, shivering and arching his back as Jack stroked his shoulder soothingly. "Oh, _pleeeeease.._!" He whimpered, trying to rock himself back against Zane quickly, only for the Alpha to chuckle as he held him still and deliberately continued his slow pace.

Jack watched keenly, his pulse spiking as he watched his best friends dick disappear into his lover. Not from jealousy, not in the least; he was beyond turned on at the sight, even without Rhys’ helpful Alpha Aide. Jack watched, his hand moving over his weeping shaft to match Zane's painfully slow movements, his chest hitching as his breath caught; his dick throbbing in his hand.

"Ya really gonna leave him to touch himself, Boyo?" Zane teased, pausing as he buried himself to the hilt within Rhys, plastering himself to his back as he leaned over him. "Don't ya wanna taste his dick? Try'n make him shoot his load, 'fore he even gets in ya ass?"

Jack swallowed thickly, his eyes meeting Zane's as the other Alpha licked along the shell of Rhys’ ear, grinning at his best friend slyly.

"D'ya want _me_ to taste him? To see me suckin' him? Watch me _fuck_ him?" Zane taunted, though by this point; Jack wasn't sure the other Alpha wasn't just tormenting himself as much as he was Jack and Rhys.

"Shut the fuck up, Old Man." He grunted, narrowing his eyes as he gestured toward where his friend and his lover were joined. "Quit teasing and fuck him, he needs it." He said, though his firm order was pitiful even to his own ears, when Zane licked the head of his cock and moaned softly.

"Heh, oh I'm fuckin' him…" Zane chuckled, groaning as he rocked his hips and brushed his dick over Rhys’ prpstate, drawing a howling moan from Rhys. "Ain't I, Kiddo? But that don't gotta mean I can't multitask… ya know 's always been my forté." He drawled smugly.

"Huh… guess you’re right 'bout that at least." Jack said, grunting as he rolled his hips and thrust his dick past Zane's cocky grin, his best friend's eyes still gleaming at him smugly despite the rough treatment. "Least I'll finally get ya to shut up." He sighed, tilting his head back and cupping the back of Zane's head as he pistoned his hips as slowly as his friend did. He groaned, his fingers clutching like claws as Zane's tongue moved over his hard shaft, working him into a near frenzy as his toes curled with pleasure.

"Zane…" Rhys whined, desperately trying to move against the Alpha; but pinned in place by Zane's heavier frame against his back. "Please… _please, ooo-ah! Mmmm..._ " he panted, nuzzling at Jack's balls and sucking them into his mouth.

"Aw, _shit-!"_ Jack cursed loudly, his eyes lowering to where both Rhys and Zane were lavishing attention on him. "Pair of you are tryin' to damn well kill me, I swear…" he muttered dryly, his words softened by the deep moan which he released shortly after. " _Fuuuck…_ " he hissed, his thumb gently swiping over Rhys’ bonding gland; while his other hand tugged at Zane's hair as he thrust his dick deep into his throat and paused there.

"Jack… Jack-" Rhys murmured, shivering and panting heavily as he nuzzled against Jack's thigh, before butting his forehead to Zane's cheek and whining. " _Jack_..!" He whined reproachfully, pouting at Zane's rumble of a chuckle as he slowly pulled away from Jack's dick. He turned to Rhys, smirking as the Omega immediately captured his lips and whined pitifully.

"Ya wanna give him another blow, 'fore I let him have this?" He whispered when he pulled away, slapping Rhys’ ass with an open palm. Rhys gasped and moaned, nodding eagerly as he panted and strained to try and make Zane move faster. "Heh, ya ain't gettin' me to pick up this pace… I told ya what ‘s gonna happen, Boyo." He chuckled darkly, kissing Rhys’ cheek as he guided the Omega's mouth back to Jack's dick.

Rhys moaned quietly, his tongue rolling out to taste Zane on his lover's cock. "Jack…" he murmured, lifting his heavily clouded eyes to Jack's as he slowly took his cock back into his mouth.

"Fuck," Jack repeated, his eyes locked on the Omega as Zane straightened, kissing a trail along Rhys’ spine as he moved. He hissed when Zane thrust deep into Rhys, the Omega whining pitifully with need as he was pushed forward to swallow Jack's cock to the root. "C'mon, Cupcake… show Daddy’s dick how bad you want it, how bad you want _me_ to fuck you and knot your pretty little ass."

The words were like a fire lit in Rhys’ belly, his lips gliding roughly, quickly over Jack's cock; urgent and desperate as Zane thrust infuriatingly slowly into him, brushing all the right places to build him close to an orgasm, but never fast enough to push him over the edge.

Jack groaned, cupping the back of Rhys’ neck lightly as he watched his lover suck his dick like the best damn lollipop he'd ever tasted. His body erupted in fierce flashes of heat, his gut churning with a low flame which slowly spiralled into an inferno. His dick was warm and heavy, throbbing with the increasing need to fuck and to claim; and ultimately to knot. "Zane," he warned, his eyes flashing as his best friend grinned snapped his hips forward quickly, snickering when Rhys released Jack's cock with a keening cry, his orgasm hovering just out if his reach.

" _Oh, please… please!"_ He pleaded, panting heavily as he tried to rock himself back against the Alpha urgently. " _Please… knot, knot, knot-_ " he whimpered, pressing his torso down onto the bed and rubbing his flushed face against the cool sheets.

"Heh, guess 's my cue, huh, Grandpa?" Zane huffed, slowly easing himself out of Rhys and patting his ass gently with his dick. "Good boy," he murmured, leaning down to flick his tongue over Rhys’ well slicked ass. "Next time, I'll fuck ya hard, alright?" He promised, soothing Rhys’ hot skin with a gentle swipe of his hand, before moving away and gesturing for Jack to eet on the bed. "Ya up, Grandpa."

Jack nodded, swallowing thickly as he moved to the head of the bed, climbing on and settling himself to lean back against the headboard. He'd barely reached for Rhys, when he found his lap full of needy Omega, rutting his hard and weeping cock against Jack's stomach. 

"Please, Jack… _please_ ," he breathed, moaning when Jack cupped his cheek in his palm and captured his lips sweetly.

Jack's free hand moved to Rhys’ slick hole, his fingers delving quickly into him as his cock throbbed eagerly. "Zane," he murmured, peppering Rhys’ pink cheek with soft kisses. "In the drawer there, pass me a-" he began, gesturing toward his bedside table.

" _Noooo…"_ Rhys groaned, rocking his ass over Jack's cock. "I took my pills… none of _them_ Jack, please…" he whimpered, arching against Jack and gasping when his lover's hands moved to grip the back of his thighs. "Please… please… _please_ -" he whispered, his lips at Jack's ear as the Alpha groaned and pressed his forehead to Rhys’ collarbone.

"You little bastard…" he muttered, gritting his teeth as Zane's hand circled his cock and guided him to Rhys’ ass. " _Goddamn ya both_ -" he cursed with a wheeze, his words trailing into a low moan as Rhys’ warm walls sank over his hard shaft.

"Maybe later," Zane chuckled, his voice low and thick with his own need. "Right now; I'd just get to fuckin' him good an' hard." He suggested lightly, winking at Jack coyly as he knelt beside them and stroked his own dick slowly.

Rhys mewled as Jack buried himself deeper into his warmth, his back arching and his fingers clutching at the Alpha's shoulders. "Oh, oh, _oh…_ " he moaned, gasping at Jack's every sharp thrust, his jaw slack as Zane cupped his cheek and turned his face toward him.

"That's it, Boyo…" Zane murmured encouragingly, his lips pressing to Rhys’ and swallowing the various eager sounds which he released, as he twirled his tongue across the roof of his mouth; tasting Jack on his tongue.

"Hmmm…" Rhys gasped, trembling as his ass clenched, squeezing Jack tightly as he neared his next peak. " _Hhhnnn-_!"

"Fuck…" Jack gasped, his eyes flicking between Rhys’ ass as it greedily swallowed his dick; and his best friend's lips against his lover's. "Shit's hotter'n a porno in the backroom of Babylon." He grunted, gripping Rhys’ hips and moving him to meet his rapidly thrusting hips.

Zane snorted, breaking free of Rhys’ lips to smirk at Jack. "Don't exactly take much to beat that buncha lame ass, amateurs." He scoffed, riding to his knees and shifting closer to Jack.

Rhys leaned back, seeming to sense even through his dazed state what the Alpha intended. He panted heavily, needy whimpers and whines escaping him between the deep throated moans which he voiced often. " _Aahhh-huunnh,_ " he gasped, his glazed eyes drifting to Jack to watch him eye the other Alpha. His heart thudded against his chest, his thoughts slow and foggy beneath the rush of need and pleasure which he felt clashing within him. He cocked his head curiously when Zane winked at him, too lost to the sensation of Jack finally _pounding_ his ass as he’d wished Zane would, to make sense of the Alpha’s behaviour.

“Be with ya in a sec, Kiddo, ‘kay?” Zane chuckled, as he slid himself between Rhys and Jack, his legs nestling either side of Jack; just in front of Rhys’. “First off… I wanna put that mouth ya got to better use’n just hearin’ the sound of ya own voice for once.” He said to Jack, bracing an arm on the wall above Jack’s head as he leaned over him, grinning at him lewdly as he stroked himself and tipped his pelvis forward to smear the head of his cock over Jack’s lower lip.

“Heh, you think you can take me on an’ win, Old Man?” Jack grunted, as he continued to thrust deep and hard into Rhys. He shuddered, closing his eyes briefly as he licked his lips and tasted the trace of Zane on them. “What makes you think I’m interested in _your_ dick right now, when _mine_ is buried in this hot ‘lil piece of..?” Words failed him as Rhys shifted his weight, his fingers curling slowly over Zane’s hips as he leaned forward and licked at Zane’s ass.

“Heh, well hello there, Boyo…” Zane chuckled, peeking back at him with a fond, lopsided grin. “Seen somethin’ ya fancy sinkin’ ya teeth into, huh?” He snickered, raising a brow as Rhys whined and butted his head to Zane’s hip, indicating what he wanted without words. “ _Pfft_ , ya demandin’ ‘lil fucker…” he snorted fondly, complying by leaning just _slightly_ closer to Jack.

“Fuck, he’s hornier than I’ve ever seen him.” Jack hissed, his fingers clutching the back of Rhys’ thighs tight enough that the skin turned white around his fingers.

“So’re _you…_ ” Zane replied lowly, smirking as Jack peeked up at him. “Don’t gimme that shit ‘bout not wantin’ it, ya know damn well ya do.” He snickered, his lips parting as his cheeks dusted with warmth at the insistent probe of Rhys’ tongue at his entrance. “Who the hell’re ya tryin’ to impress, playin’ hard to get when ‘s just us in here… f-for two…” Zane closed his eyes, his taunt hanging unfinished in the air as he instead allowed his forehead to fall down to Jack’s shoulder, a deep rumble of pleasure in his chest.

Jack’s heart skipped a beat. He was barely able to see Rhys by this point, but he could guess what the Omega was up to, and it only served to make his dick harder; his need more urgent. Zane was right; he _did_ want him. But Jack was more than aware that the three of them sharing a heat was something much more than the occasional bed play buddy. He hissed at the feel of Rhys’ walls hugging his cock so tightly, quivering around him as his body grew over-sensitized. “Fuck…” he finally grunted, shoving Zane away from his shoulder and sliding one hand to his hip, tugging him closer and parting his lips around the head of his cock. He looked up at the other Alpha from beneath his lashes, his hesitation melting away beneath Zane’s warm, amber gaze.

“Shit... yeah,” Zane hissed, his jaw hanging slack and his brow furrowing at the rush of pleasure he felt from having both his ass and his dick stimulated. “That’s it, Grandpa… jus’ like that.” He murmured, rocking his hips lightly and moaning breathlessly when Rhys’ tongue prodded deeper into his ass. “Fuck yeah…” he cursed, threading his free hand into Jack’s shaggy hair and gripping the sandy strands tightly. “Take it, aah-” he gasped, rocking forward and moaning at Jack’s tongue working over his shaft as he sucked him deeper into his throat.

Rhys mewled, shivering at the faint swell of Jack's dick in his ass, his own orgasm hovering just out of reach without the Alpha's knot. " _Mmm_ …" he whined, licking intently at Zane's ass.

"C'mon, Grandpa…" Zane taunted, grinning down at Jack as he tugged on his hair. "Give it to him…" he barked, hissing as Jack's teeth scraped his shaft carefully.

Jack growled, giving Zane's cock a final deep suck, before tipping the other Alpha out of his lap with a harsh shove. "Goddamn bastards, the pair of ya…" he muttered as he pushed Rhys off his dick, ignoring his indignant yelps and whines as he gripped him by the waist and turned him around quickly, rearranging them both so he was kneeling behind Rhys; who had his face pressed against Zane's stomach and his ass in the air.

Jack didn't wait to make demands of what he wanted to see; instead burying himself deep into Rhys and settling himself into a rapid pace of eager thrusting.

" _Oh, yessss! Yuh, yuh, yuh!"_ Rhys howled gleefully, finally feeling Jack's knot swell within him as his gut flared with a burst of heat; his orgasm building to a crescendo, just waiting for the final push to burst forth. "Jack! _Jack!"_ He cried, his unfocused eyes falling to Zane's dick just shy of his face. " _Mmmmm! Zane-"_ he hissed, sighing with relief as he ducked lower to lick and suck at the head of Zane's cock.

"Damn…" Zane cursed, gazing up at Jack as his hand threaded gently into Rhys’ hair, his thumb sweeping in a single, careful motion over his bonding gland. "Ain't this just the kinkiest fuckin' heat I ever had the pleasure of enjoyin'?" He scoffed, his eyelids fluttering briefly, as he held Rhys close to him, his dick touching the back of the Omega's throat.

"You seriously telling me you haven't had some pretty little Omega's heat before?" Jack muttered curiously, barely able to bark the words between his teeth as he neared his peak, driven on by Rhys’ continued; if now slightly muffled moans.

"Naw," Zane huffed, groaning slightly as he dug his heels into the bed, his fingers twitching as he rocked himself quickly into Rhys’ throat. "Ain't ever wanted none of the hassle… but, _this_? This 's different. An' more'n worth it." He mumbled, closing his eyes briefly as he gasped and felt his gut tightening with imminent orgasm.

Jack swallowed thickly, watching his lover suck his best friend toward an orgasm which looked to be glorious. His breath caught at the confession of Zane's first interest in a heat, sensing again the change which would come of this two week shut in together. He gripped Rhys’ hips and tipped them further upward, his balls slapping noisily against Rhys’ skin as he thrust quickly and growled at the snug fit of his swollen knot in Rhys’ ass; burying himself in his lover as he felt the tight coil of his orgasm spring free, flooding him with a rush of warmth and pleasure which made his chest rumble with contentment.

Rhys purred as Jack's knot _finally_ filled his ass, pushing him over the peak of his hovering orgasm at last. Tears of relief rolled over his cheeks as he swallowed Zane's cock into his throat, purring contently and causing the other Alpha to yelp in brief startlement; before his seed erupted in the back of Rhys’ throat.

" _Fuck-!_ " Zane cursed, gasping and cupping the back of Rhys’ neck tightly to hold him in place as he rode out his high. He panted heavily as Rhys swallowed around him, gulping down Zane's release as his content purr rumbled through his body.

"Heh…" Jack huffed, leaning over Rhys’ back and nosing Zane's hand out of the way, licking at Rhys’ bonding gland gently. "See, Old Man? For a blissed out Omega like this..? 'S worth all the shit ya gotta prep for a heat." He murmured, leaning over Rhys to press his lips to Zane's briefly. "Now, c'mon… help me get him comfy." He added, shifting away from the other Alpha and trying to urge Rhys to move.

Rhys hummed grumpily, sucking softly at Zane's shaft as he reluctantly pulled away. "Dun' wanna…" he muttered petulantly, though he obeyed and allowed himself to be repositioned on his side.

"C'mon, Boyo… I'm guessin' Grandpa knows his shit on this." He said lightly, his movements slow and sluggish as his body tried to both calm itself and reawaken itself; Rhys’ Alpha Aide pushing his body into a much faster recovery than he was used to. "Fuck…" he hissed, shaking his head as he stroked himself tentatively, shivering at the spike of wicked pleasure which rushed through him and curled his toes.

"Heh, yeah, that's a bitch, ain't it?" Jack chuckled, settling Rhys on his side and curling himself around him, as the Omega yawned and pressed himself back into his embrace. He tipped his chin at Zane's twitching dick, then gestured toward himself; still buried snugly within Rhys while they were locked together. "How the hell d'ya think I feel?" He snorted, rolling his hips gently and running a hand through his hair in frustration; not wanting to over stimulate the Omega and wake him from his doze. "He needs to sleep, and I'm fucking stuck here 'til the damn knot gives out." He huffed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he looked down at Rhys fondly. "Knew a damn heat was a bad time for 'em…" 

Zane raised a brow, running his hand over his jaw as he flicked his eyes over Jack's body; lightly flushed and glistening with a faint sheen of sweat. "Well, I mean…" he began, waving his brow suggestively. "I think there might be a uh, pretty _fun_ solution for us both." He mused, his lips curving into a wicked grin, as Jack raised a brow curiously.

"Eh?" He cocked his head, eyeing Zane's erection briefly and unconsciously licking his lips, before glancing at his exposed back. " _Ohhh…_ " he mused in realisation; chuckling as he looked back at Rhys and nuzzled his bonding gland with the softest of kisses. "Well damn, what the hell? All or nothin', right?" He chuffed, his electric eyes lifting to Zane as he reached toward him and quirked his lips into a lopsided grin.

Zane flashed a similar grin in response, carefully dodging around Rhys as he dozed with a faintly smug smirk on his lips, and moving to kiss Jack with soft intent; sensing the shift of their previous relationship into something deeper, something more; and something _better..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, this started well but i think i lost it by the end - sorry  
> Its kind of a downward slope into shitsville, but i knew if i didnt post it then i would just delete it all and that seems kind of shitty of me
> 
> So here it is, a-not-exactly-good-enough-update (sorry again cuz its half the length of the last one)
> 
> Thankyou for putting up with me and ffor making thebattempt to read this ❤
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Sequestered**

Jack watched over his shoulder with nervous anticipation as Zane laid on his side behind him. Not because he was worried his friend would hurt him, but as a rule Alpha's didn't offer themselves to other Alpha's; generally preferring to dominate rather than submit. With an abundance of willing and needy Omega's, there was rarely a call for Alpha's to experience much attention to their ass, past the odd rimming by the occasional overexcited Omega. However, to actually be willing to let go of their need to dominate and offer themselves up for sex, was generally unheard of.

So it was with some minor, but unavoidable trepidation, which Jack peered over his shoulder at his friend, who had already rifled through his bedside table for his bottle of lubricant; and was currently pouring a liberal amount onto three fingers. "Ya doin' alright there, Grandpa?" Zane murmured quietly, dropping his lips to Jack's shoulder. "Lookin' a 'lil yella-"

"Shut the fuck up, ya smug bastard." Jack scoffed, trying to tell his body to relax, determined not to let Zane discover his nerves. "Why don't you just get on with fuckin' me; so I can fuck you _better_ when you're done..." he scoffed, hardly feeling the rash bravado which he pretended.

Zane chuckled quietly, his fingers surprisingly soft as he smeared the cool lubricant over Jack's entrance. He watched as Jack shivered, barely suppressing the nervous urge to twitch away from Zane's gently questing fingers or to tense expectantly. "Ya ain't gotta roll with this, Grandpa…" Zane murmured, his lips travelling slowly over Jack's shoulder and up his throat. "Ain't a lotta Alpha's ever wanna let a fella in," he said quietly, his lips quirking with amusement when Jack shot him a sour look over his shoulder. "So to speak." He snickered, his teeth grazing Jack's earlobe softly, as his index finger tentatively pressed into Jack's ass. "Damn… if my dick were coal, I'd be pullin' outta diamond after this."

Jack couldn't help the snort of laughter he released, facing forward as his body relaxed faintly, amusement wiping away a small portion of his irrational fears. "You're a dumbass, ya know that?" He muttered, burying his nose in Rhys' short brown hair and inhaling deeply, his calming scent further relaxing him as Zane's finger moved slowly and carefully within him.

"I might've heard it said a time or two," Zane agreed with a snicker. "Can't figure it personally, I'm a freakin' miracle in sexy man form." He went on, curling his finger carefully and gliding another inside with it. "See, not only am I blessin' folk with my good looks; but I'm providin' 'em with my endless charm an' kindness… I mean, here I am now; 'bout to show ya the damn time of ya life!" He continued grandly, his lips curving into a devilish smirk beside Jack's ear, as his breath hitched with excitement. "An' ya know it… know ya _want_ it." He breathed, his lips shuffling across the edge of Jack's jaw, nipping at the flesh playfully as his fingers crooked deeper into his friend and prodded at the tight knot of his prostate.

"Fuck…" Jack hissed, half turning his face back to Zane, his lips parted in a light pant as he rolled his hips carefully. Rhys mewled quietly in his doze, purring contently as Jack's knot tugged at his ass gently.

As much as Jack wished he could deny it, he knew he _did_ want it; and he also knew he couldn’t actually blame Rhys' little Alpha Aide’s for that fact either. It was merely the natural progression of their relationship since their first hesitant acts of intimacy, when they’d gotten drunk together and Rhys had insisted they play strip Twister. Although; if Jack were _truly_ honest, the attraction had always been there; but both being Alpha’s, the pair had been too stubborn to initiate anything without a devious Omega to do it for them.

“You just gonna sit there and brag?” Jack demanded breathlessly, biting back a moan. "Or are you gonna put your money where your mouth is?"

"Ya wanna bet on me fuckin' ya?" Zane laughed, his eyes glittering fondly as he shook his head. "Ya one of a kind, Jackie." He snorted, leaning over Jack's shoulder and hovering just out of his lips reach as he ran his eyes over his flushed face. "Whaddaya terms?"

"You get me off first try, and I'll give you The Handsome Jackpot…" Jack offered, licking his lips and closing his eyes, shuddering as Zane's fingers jabbed at his prostate roughly.

"Thought ya were givin' that to 'lil TimTam's…" Zane queried, raising a brow as Jack exhaled a deep breath in a scoffing laugh.

"Tim can suck my dick." He sneered, though his attempt at brash levity was somewhat dulled by his breathlessness.

"Alright, I'm listenin'..." Zane murmured, shuffling his lips across Jack's jaw lightly. "What 'bout if I don't?"

Jack swallowed heavily, peeking at Zane slyly from the corner of his eye as the other Alpha eased a third finger into him. He couldn't deny the burn of discomfort at the added and unfamiliar stretch, but there was also an underlying thrill of excitement. "If ya can't…" Jack tried to sneer, though the breathless lilt of his voice made it hard for him to put sufficient snark into his tone. "Then I'm not gonna return the favour… and I'm not gonna let you do it again, Old Man."

Zane's eyes flashed at Jack's ridiculous logic, knowing he'd already won without even starting. "Heh, sure thing Grandpa." He huffed, tipping his face closer to Jack's slowly, a small grin curling his lips. "Whatever ya say, _Sir._ " He breathed, brushing a surprisingly sweet and chaste kiss to Jack's parted lips.

As his fingers crooked, stretched and stimulated Jack's ass, Zane's kiss changed. His tongue swept across the other Alpha's lips, delving slowly past them when Jack's breath hitched and his chest rumbled quietly. What began slow and soft quickly grew, fueled by Jack's growing impatience as he rocked his ass back against Zane's questing fingers, his knot tugging gently at Rhys' ass while he Omega purred happily through his doze.

"Ready to swallow ya pride, Grandpa?" Zane whispered, his fingers lingering a moment longer, before slowly retreating.

"You ready to eat your own, Pumpkin?" Jack retorted, offering a lopsided grin, as Zane's lips drifted across his brow and rose to his brow, his pelvis rocking his hard shaft firmly against the fleshy globe of Jack's ass cheek.

Jack hissed, turning forward and burying his nose in Rhys' hair as he rolled his hips and curled himself more tightly around the dozing Omega, his dick nestled snugly within and pulsing eagerly as he waited for Zane's next touch.

Zane swallowed thickly, quickly drizzling another generous glob of lubricant over his cock, before stroking himself with swift, rough motions. "Welp," he said gruffly, his fingers surprisingly gentle as he parted Jack's thighs enough to ease his leg between them, clearing his throat as he plastered himself to the other Alpha's back. "All or nothin', huh?"

Jack huffed with distant amusement, his eyes closing as he inhaled Rhys' comforting scent deeply.

Zane licked his lips as his free hand gripped Jack's hip tightly, his other still stroking his well slicked dick to his friend's well prepared entrance. He took a deep breath and held it, hesitating as he rest the head of his cock against the tight ring briefly; before slowly pressing in.

"Holy…" Jack cursed, panting at the obvious difference in size. " _Nutballs_ ," he grit his teeth and forced himself to keep breathing through them, taking comfort both from Rhys' familiar warmth around his dick and of his scent; as well as from Zane's soothing fingers brushing across his hip while he nuzzled at his brow respectively. Jack felt his knot begin to deflate, his body tensing despite his best efforts to hold onto the previous excitement which had hummed beneath his skin. "Guess your pretty smug about the size o' that friggin' thing, huh?" Jack huffed, trying to hide his discomfort.

Zane's held breath escaped from him in a surprised chuckle, his lips lingering just above Jack's ear. "Ya say that like ya surprised." He teased lightly. "Ya remember suckin' on it like a damn lollipop before now, don'tcha?" 

Jack rolled his eyes. "'Course I damn well do…" he sneered, arching his back and sucking in a deep breath. "Just… didn't seem such a damn big pillar then, was all."

Zane chuckled again fondly. "Aye, well... I bet ya'll be pretty damn smug yaself, whenever ya get ya grubby 'lil mitts on my ass?" He breathed, his chest rumbling with pleasure as he slowly eased himself deeper into Jack. "Bet that's all ya got in ya head now, huh? How ya gonna gimme as good as ya gettin'? How ya gonna show me how 's _really_ done?" He murmured, his teeth teasing at the lobe of Jack's ear as his hot breath swept across the other Alpha's skin.

Jack licked his lips, which twitched with vague amusement; his gut churning with confliction, torn between both waning and reawakening arousal.

Rhys prevented Jack from replying, choosing that moment to hum sleepily and press himself back against Jack, whining in displeasure at the loss of Jack's knot from his ass.

"Shit…" the Alpha cursed, gritting his teeth in a hiss, as Rhys squeezed his shaft and Zane's unfamiliar girth stretched his ass. "I can't decide if this is gonna be the best damn decision I ever made, or the dumbest idea we ever had…"

Zane chuckled lowly in his ear, his voice strained as he murmured distractedly in reply. "Dumber'n the time ya wore a dress to get in a bar undercover'n got hit on by that guy who thought ya was a-"

"'Ey, shut the fuck up, that dress was high class." Jack grumbled, turning his head and peering down his back to watch Zane lean away from him; angling his hips carefully as he slowly teased Jack's well stretched hole. "You gonna fuck my ass, or are you gonna gab and reminisce about the dumbass past?" He demanded, though his voice was oddly breathless, his heart leaping into his throat as his dick twitched with renewed interest. He bit his lip to suppress a moan, though his chest rumbled tellingly nonetheless. 

"Like seein' yaself take it like a champ, huh, Grandpa?" Zane taunted, grinning at him lopsidedly as he licked his lips and returned his own eyes to the fascinating and arousing view. "Who'd have thought it, huh?" He huffed, watching his own dick disappear and reappear slowly in Jack's ass.

Jack was about to retort, when Rhys whined and snapped his hips back insistently. " _Jaaaaake_ …" he complained, frowning as his eyes opened slowly and he peeked back over his shoulder. "What the fuck're you guys _doing_ ?" He grumbled petulantly, arching himself back against Jack and sighing at the added skin to skin contact; not to mention the way Jack's cock brushed his prostate. "Can't you two just shut the fuck up for once and _enjoy_ this?" He wondered distractedly, purring as he gently rocked and rolled his hips and urged Jack's cock deeper into him.

"Who says we ain't enjoyin' nothin'?" Zane teased, reaching over Jack briefly to run his hand over the Omega's thigh. "Ya a devious 'lil fucker, Boyo… but I sure as hell can't be pissed 'cause dammit, I ain't ever had such a damn good time."

Rhys gasped and arched, craning his neck as Jack's dick throbbed and nudged at his prostate. " _Please_ shut the fuck up… I can't deal with both your egos and your dicks." He mumbled, his words slurring as he tried and failed to keep his hold on conscious thought for a short time longer. "Jack… _Jack_ -" he murmured worriedly, whining needily as the Alpha's arms wrapped comfortingly around his torso, a clasp of his mask trailing along his throat, his lips warm as he nuzzled Rhys' bonding gland.

"C'mon then ya bastard…" Jack demanded tightly, his heart accelerating as Zane continued his slow glide in and out, in and out; soothing the unfamiliar burn with a patience that Jack would have normally thought him incapable of. "Show me what you've got, Old Man."

Zane chuckled darkly, grinning as he leaned closer to Jack and licked slowly from his shoulder to his ear. "As ya command, _Sir_." He breathed, his grin growing at the shiver which rippled over Jack's skin. He gripped Jack's hips firmly, his teeth grazing the other Alpha's throat as he rolled his hips fluidly; no longer pausing after each slow thrust to allow Jack time to adjust.

With even the slight change in motion, Jack found his chest rumbling with appreciation, his dick throbbing as he thrust into Rhys sharply and earned himself a giddy mewl from the Omega. " _Mmmm!_ " Jack closed his eyes at the vocalisation of Rhys' pleasure, a soft moan escaping him slowly as Zane continued to move steadily within him; his fingers curling deep into Jack's hips from the force of control he tried to exercise for the sake of his friend's virgin ass.

"You likin' that, Rhysie?" Jack hissed, snapping his hips quickly and gasping at the added stimulation which he felt from Zane's dick in his ass.

"Jesus, holy fucker-" Zane cursed, unprepared for the sudden movement of Jack's ass over his hard shaft. He dropped his forehead to Jack's shoulder, nipping the back of his neck as he thrust forward without thinking.

"Heh, whassa matter, Old Man?" Jack taunted, his words barely legible around the lewd moan which escaped him. "I too much for ya to handle? You're gonna lose-" the rest of his teasing threat was lost when Zane bit the join of his shoulder roughly, his tight hold on Jack's hips strong enough to bruise as he thrust deep into Jack and butted against his prostate firmly.

"Now Jackie," he panted as he removed his teeth from Jack's skin, the other Alpha turning to eye the red glint on his friend's lip with a heated gaze. "Ya know better'n to try an' lie to me." He whispered, his breath hot against Jack's lips, before he claimed then in a rough kiss which was all scraping teeth and demanding stabs of his tongue.

Rhys whimpered as Jack thrust into him with short sharp bursts, meeting Zane's quickly snapping hips and encouraging the other Alpha deeper into him. Time blurred, their lips parting only a hairsbreadth as their eyes met intently; sharing all the realisations that their _friendship_ had passed the point of no return and had grown into something… _more_.

At Rhys' needy whimper, Jack turned forward, his hand ghosting over the Omega's hip and curling around his neglected cock and swiping his thumb across the weeping head. "Fuck…" Jack panted heavily, his heart thudding heavily in his throat as his body simmered between Rhys' and Zane's. "You can do better than that you bastard… quit holding back."

Zane huffed dryly, barely managing to shake his head with amusement as he licked his lips and quickened his pace. "Wanna go full gallop on ya first ride, huh?" He scoffed, though his chest rumbled as he complied with Jack's demands. "Well, far be it for me to deny ya ass this…. _damn fine_ specimen of a dick, blowin' ya damn mind..." 

Jack moaned, caught between the familiar stimulation to his dick and the new sensations in his ass. His world narrowed to the thrill of pleasure, coiling through his gut; chasing the high which he knew would be more intense than any he'd experienced before, both with his friend's help and without. "Fuck-" he barked through his teeth, burying his face in the crook of Rhys' throat and sucking at the soft flesh gently, his heart racing as his body was overwhelmed by a rush of pleasure which he'd never before though to imagine.

Rhys mewled at the added attention, his hands fisting at the sheets as he whined and babbled nonsensically. "Jack, _Jack_ …! Jack, _more_ Jack…" he muttered, a constant litany of pleading beneath his breath; gasping and chuffing with glee when Jack struck his prostate or managed to comply with one of his various demands.

Zane listened to both Jack and Rhys, spurred on by their combined sounds of pleasure and joy which erupted from them. His breath quickened, his hips snapping forward with a rough hastiness, licking his lips and looking down to watch his dick disappear rapidly into Jack's ass. He growled at the tight fit, the snug tug of Jack's ass on his shaft with every deepening thrust. "Jesus fuckin' christ…" he cursed in a low mutter, blinking in an attempt to clear his clouding head; overwhelmed by the strength of his newest connection to the other Alpha. 

A burst of heat spread through his gut, lighting his nerves on fire as if they were fuses; rapidly burning down to his impending rush of release. He pressed his forehead to the back of Jack's shoulder, his hot, flustered skin oddly soothed by the perspiration which dusted their skin.

Rhys whined impatiently, reaching back to tug Jack closer, unable to think past the needy fog in his head or the fire coursing through his body; needing the Alpha's knot to find his completion. " _Jaaaake-!_ " He complained, trying to rock back against the Alpha's increasingly desperate movements restlessly.

Jack swallowed thickly, gritting his teeth as he fought the wave of heat in his gut, knowing the crescendo was close but trying to ignore it; wanting to make Zane work for it. But at Rhys' pleas, he knew he'd already lost. "Alright, Cupcake..." he whispered, a quiet moan ripping from his throat as his knot began to swell, his hips snapping forward to bury his cock deep into Rhys' ass before his knot locked them together once more. "Oh, _fuck-_ " he cursed breathlessly, when Zane took his sudden stillness as his opportunity; plastering his chest to Jack's back and thrusting quickly to jab repeatedly at his lover's prostate. He felt the coil of heat in his core fan to a flame; and then he was emptying himself into Rhys with a gasp, as his vision spotted with white.

Jack hissed as his orgasm ripped through him, stealing his breath as his body was overrun by a tide of pleasure, the likes of which he'd only barely come close to before. His hand trembled as he stroked Rhys through his own orgasm, the Omega chuffing and purring contently as soon as Jack's knot was once more swollen and locked into his ass.

"Sh-" Zane began to curse, his dick throbbing as Jack's ass clamped around him, his jaw slack as he slammed his eyes shut and rode out the strengthening waves of euphoria which crashed together within him. With his last coherent thought, he nosed along Jack's collarbone, trailing his tongue to the other Alpha's ear. "I win…" he whispered, before a loud moan tore from his throat, the pulse of Jack's ass milking his cock and pushing him to his own completion.

For a moment, the only sounds were rapid breaths and heavily thudding hearts; the trio exhausted from their excessive first round of sexual exploration. After a short pause to recollect themselves, Jack began to chuckle.

"What's so damn funny, Grandpa?" Zane murmured, nuzzling at Jack's jaw curiously.

"Rhysie," Jack snorted, gesturing to the Omega with his chin. "You better get used to this… he's gonna be a needy little shit, only interested in your cock; and soon as he's got your knot, he's gonna go right back to sleep." He snickered, running his fingers through Rhys' hair gently, a soft grin tugging at his lips as Rhys purred contently and nestled back against him. "Feeding him is usually a real pain in the ass during a heat, but maybe it ain't gonna be quite so hard with you here to help…" he mused, turning to examine Zane thoughtfully.

Zane hummed, his eyes flicking over Jack's expression curiously, looking for any change in the way the other Alpha viewed or treated him. Sensing nothing but warmth, he found himself relaxing, surprised to find he'd been tensed with expectation. He rolled his eyes at Jack's knowing laugh, rocking his hips and choking Jack's laugh into a surprised hiss, as his dick brushed the other Alpha's prostate. "Don't get so damn cocky," he snickered, shaking his head as he carefully eased himself from Jack's ass. "Jus' remember who took ya tight ass an' an' got ya off _first time_." He bragged, laughing as he swatted Jack's ass playfully.

"I dunno," Jack hissed, scowling at Zane for his playful action. "Might've just been Rhysie baby got me off…" he said with feigned innocence, shrugging his shoulder as he ran his eyes over Zane speculatively. "Guess we'd have to go a round without his heat clouding everything up… just to be sure."

Zane grinned, lowering his eyes and shaking his head as a warmth which had nothing to do with orgasms, spread through his chest. "Aye," he agreed quietly. "Guess we had." He lifted his eyes to Jack's whose lopsided grin was as easy as Zane's own. He snorted and leaned forward to kiss him, his tongue barely caressing the other Alpha's, before he withdrew again. "Now, where's ya sheets? I slept in some dubious places, Grandpa, but I ain't sleepin' in that cum crusted cesspool."

Jack laughed and nodded towards the bathroom. "They're in the airing cupboard… behind the door, in hallway." He said, curling himself around Rhys and burying his nose in his hair, grinning foolishly as he inhaled deeply.

Zane snorted and rolled his eyes, inching his way off the bed and finding his jeans, slipping them on but not bothering to do them up, before strutting smugly from the room to the airing cupboard. He paused at the door, glancing back at the two on the bed, his chest tight as he ran his eyes over them fondly. He could already sense the shift in dynamic, the barrier which had lowered from his and Jack's exchange. He grinned at the warmth and comfort he felt, throwing open the cupboard door and grabbing clean sheets; excited for the remainder of his first time experiencing an Omega's heat, and everything he anticipated might come with it.


End file.
